


Trying To Seize The Day (Coda 3x11)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And Loving, Eddie Goes to Therapy, Eddie being soft, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Love Confessions, M/M, Seize the day, coda 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Buck and Eddie keep trying to tell their family they are together and keep failing.Eddie keeps thinking about Buck's accident which leads him to an unexpected therapy session which leads to a revelation.I suck at summaries, give it a chance <3
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511429
Comments: 24
Kudos: 580





	Trying To Seize The Day (Coda 3x11)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a rewrite of the episode with a couple added scenes and a lot more established/domestic buddie.
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine, as usual. 
> 
> Also yes, I'm aware I am trash.

“Man, great job out there.” Eddie sits down beside Buck on the firetruck. 

Buck smiles at him as he pulls off his gloves. “We were so badass.”

Eddie laughs. “We were. How’s the leg? You landed pretty hard on your knees when the guy came down.” 

“It’s good. I’m okay.”

“No pain?” Eddie looks at him.

“No pain.”

“Good.” 

They continue to take their gear off when one of the women on the plane comes over to them. 

“You boys single?” 

Eddie glances at Buck, silently asking if he is single. Buck looks at him before looking at the lady with a small smirk. 

“Oh… oh!” She smiles at them. “Well, I now see how you two manage to work so well with each other. You make a great team.” 

Eddie and Buck look at each other again as the woman walks away. 

“Well, I wish it was that easy to tell the rest of our family that we’re together,” Eddie says nudging Buck with his shoulder as he pulls his helmet off. 

“When  _ are _ we telling them?” Buck asks.

“Today? Tomorrow?” Eddie shrugs.

“Eds, we gotta tell them some time.” 

“I know and we’ve been trying for three days and something always comes in the way.” 

“Okay, how about this, we’ll tell whomever we get a chance to tell over the course of these two days. We don’t have to tell them together. I think that’s why it’s been so hard.” 

Eddie ponders for a second before nodding. “Okay, that sounds fair.” 

Buck smiles. 

“You have your doctor’s appointment today?” 

“Yeah, after our shift,” Buck replies. 

“Okay, you want me to come with you?” Eddie asks.

“You don’t have too...” Buck shifts slightly.

Eddie notices. “You’re nervous.”

“No… no I’m fine.” Buck looks down at the glasses in his hand. 

Eddie presses his knee against Buck’s. “I’m coming with you.”

“But Christopher…”

“Chris is with abuela for today.” 

“Okay.”

Eddie smiles. “Everything is going to be fine, Buck.”

“Yeah… I hope so.”

*

“Bone is fused nicely where the screws were and there’s minimal scar tissue.”

“I feel good, doc. I mean I was... I was standing on top of a moving fire truck and not even a twinge,” Buck explains. 

Eddie tries to hold in his laughter at the Doc’s expression. 

“I’m gonna pretend that I did not hear that part. I’m not interested in operating on your other leg.”

Eddie’s chuckle finally breaks free as he rubs Buck’s back. 

Buck smiles before going serious again. “So what about the other clots?” He asks.

“Scans are clear,” the doc says as he shows them the scans of Buck’s legs. 

Eddie lets out a sigh of relief. 

“No signs of clots since we took you off the blood thinners. I think those screws were the source of your problem.” 

Buck looks up at Eddie, who is standing beside him. Eddie gives him a smile and runs his hand up Buck’s back to his shoulder. 

“So… so that’s it? They’re gone and I don’t need to see you anymore?” 

“As long as you don’t get crushed under another fire truck.” 

“Wow, c’mon, too soon, Doc.”

Eddie squeezes Buck’s shoulder as his mind flashes back to that day. Buck doesn’t remember most of what happened but Eddie does. Eddie remembers every agonizing second of that day. Of watching his best friend, the love of his life, get pinned under that ladder truck while a lunatic yelled at them, threatened them. There was nothing more that Eddie wanted than to rush over and help Buck, but he was forced to wait. He was forced to wait and watch as Buck whimpered in pain. He felt so helpless, everything was out of his control. Then, when they finally got to him Eddie couldn’t let go of his hand. Kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Kept praying to God that Buck would be okay. That everything would be fine. He couldn’t even let go of Buck’s hand once they got him into the ambulance. He stayed with him throughout everything until Hen and Chimney had to pry his hand away from Buck’s so he could go into surgery. Dios, he never wants to see Buck in another situation like that again. 

“Sorry,” the doc says. 

Buck laughs and runs a hand over his face breaking Eddie out of his thoughts. 

“Mr. Buckley, it is my honour to give you a clean bill of health.”

Buck grabs Eddie’s free hand with his own and squeezes. Eddie squeezes back.

“So go get changed and get outta here.” The doctor uses his thumb to point at the doors. 

Buck laughs as he looks up at Eddie with teary eyes. He gets off the table and looks at the doctor again. 

“Well, thank you, for… for everything. Uhm, no offense but I hope I never see you again.” 

Eddie laughs. 

“Hey, you never know,” The doctor says before gathering his things and leaving Buck to get ready.

“Really?!” Buck calls after him as he leaves. 

Eddie shakes his head. “I will kill you myself if I see you in here again,” Eddie says.

“Oh yeah?” Buck sits back down on the table and tugs Eddie closer by the lapels of his jacket. 

Eddie’s hands land on Buck’s bare thighs as he tries to stabilize himself. 

“Buck…”

Buck covers Eddie’s lips with his finger. “Shhh, kiss me.” 

“Maybe we should wait until we get home…”

Buck tugs him even closer. “One kiss, baby.” 

Eddie has never been able to deny Buck anything when he looks at him with those eyes and he’s not about to start now. He leans in and presses his lips to Buck’s. Buck drags his fingers into Eddie’s hair and whines when he can’t grab onto the strands. 

Eddie pulls back breathless.

“Stop cutting your hair so short,” Buck whines.

“Why?” 

“I need something to hold onto when you fuck me,” Buck says with a smirk.

“Dios, mi amor. You’re going to kill me,” Eddie groans. 

“That’s the plan.”

“Who’s going to fuck you if you succeed in your plan?” 

“I’m sure I’ll find somebody.”

Eddie growls and catches Buck’s lips between his own again, yanking hard on Buck’s thighs so he’s forced to lay on his back to avoid falling off the table. Buck gasps into Eddie’s mouth, gripping his shirt tightly as Eddie drags his hand up Buck’s thigh towards his ass, slipping his fingers under Buck’s briefs. 

“Eddie! I thought you said ‘maybe we should wait until we get home’?” He smirks. 

Eddie pulls back and looks at him. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”

“Maybee..” Buck’s smile gets bigger. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.”

“Ugh, no I don’t. Alright let’s get out of here before we give your doctor another heart attack.” 

“What was the first?” 

“You telling him that you were standing on top of a moving fire truck.” 

Buck laughs. “Worth it. Besides you were on there with me and I know you would never let me fall.” Buck drags his thumb over Eddie’s stubbly chin. 

“Alright you big sap, let’s go. We have to get Christopher from abuela’s.” 

*

“Who’s Albert?” Eddie looks between Buck and Chim. 

“He’s my younger half brother from Korea. He showed up on my doorstep. Not quite the birthday surprise I was expecting.” Chim rests his chin on his hand and looks at Eddie.

“That’s awesome. I didn’t even know you had a kid brother,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, when do we get to meet him?” Bobby asks.

“Well, that doesn’t really seem… necessary. He’s gonna be leaving soon anyways. My dad insisted on it.”

“C’mon, you finally have a chance to get to know your brother,” Buck says before turning around to grab his coffee.

“I don’t know, it feels weird to me. Sure we share some of the same DNA but he’s practically a stranger to me.” 

Hen walks over to them with a file in her hand. “I keep telling you, family comes to us in different ways, Chim.” 

Buck and Eddie share a look. Buck gives him a soft smile which he returns. 

Hen slaps Chim on the shoulder and shakes him. “Lean in,” She hands him a paper and then one to Eddie. “Don’t think you’re gonna send him home without meeting all of us.” 

Eddie frowns as he picks up the paper. He quickly scans it before holding it up.

“Uh, what is this?” He asks.

“‘Talking points regarding Henrietta and Karen’,” Bobby reads.

“Social Services is vetting Karen and me to become foster parents. Each and everyone of you are references and when they call I need you all to sing our praises.” 

“You mean these twenty-six specific praises?” Eddie asks, flipping the paper around to show her.

Hen laughs. “Karen made the list. She’s… uh… very thorough.”

“Hen, we know you. We don’t need some piece of paper to remind us of your many wonderful qualities,” Bobby says. 

“I appreciate that, Cap, but I rather you didn’t improvise. The stakes are very high.” 

Buck looks up from his paper. “I didn’t know you played a musical instrument.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Bassoon, first chair and I was damn good.”

“Memorize people!” She smacks the file against Buck’s paper before going back to her seat. 

Buck turns to look at Bobby. “What’s a Bassoon?” 

Eddie clears his throat and they turn to look at him. Eddie meets Buck’s gaze and gives him a nod. 

“Oh, uh… Eddie and I wanted to tell you guys something,” Buck starts. 

“What is it?” Bobby asks.

“Well, we’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now but we never really got the chance. Always getting interrupted by something,” Eddie laughs.

Just then the sirens ring out. 

Eddie groans. “Like that.” 

Bobby, Chimney, and Hen rush down the stairs. 

Buck sighs. “Well we still have Chim’s party tonight,” he says before they run after them. 

*

After that awful call with the man who was partially evsirated, Eddie, Buck, Bobby, and Richard make their way back to the fire station in one truck, while the four other firefighters head back in the second. Hen and Chim head to the hospital with the man. 

Eddie and Buck are sitting in the back while Richard drives and Bobby sits beside him. 

Buck is quiet and Eddie places his hand on Buck’s thigh. Buck looks at him.

“You okay?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Why?” 

“Just the call was kind of rough, you know…”

“Because he was pinned under that Bobcat?”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m good, Eddie. I promise. Therapy really helped me get past it. Besides, I don’t even remember half of it. Not like you do.” 

Eddie closes his eyes tightly, his mind flashing back to Buck screaming out as the truck was lifted off him. As Eddie had to pull him out from under it, probably making Buck’s pain increase by tenfold.

“Eddie, breathe. I’m okay.” Buck takes Eddie’s hand in his own. 

“I know. I know you are.” He presses their foreheads together as he takes a deep breath.

“Eddie, I know therapy is really helping you like it is for me. You seem happier.”

“I am happier.” 

“Good, you deserve to be happy. Maybe you should talk about this with your therapist too.” 

Eddie nods. “I will, Buck. I will.” 

Buck gives him a smile and Eddie squeezes his hand. 

*

Once they get back to the station they help Bobby cook up a meal. They’re almost done cooking when Bobby gets called down. 

“You guys, watch the food. I’ll be right back.” 

They nod as Buck goes back to stirring. 

Bobby comes back minutes later followed by a young asian male. 

“Who’s this?” Eddie asks.

“This is Albert. Chimney’s brother.” 

“Oh, hey man, nice to meet you! I’m Buck.” Buck goes over to him holding out his hand. Eddie follows suit.

They sit down and start talking. 

Hen and Chim show up a little while later. 

“Okay guys! Grossest cases to talk about while we eat, we go first,” Chim says as he walks towards the table.

Albert turns around and looks at them.

“Albert.”

“Hey, bro.”

“Chim, your kid brother is a pistol!” Buck laughs.

“Half brother,” He looks from Buck to Albert, “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you. See where you work. Your captain said you’re on the way back from the hospital. I heard you saved a man’s life.”

Hen smiles and pats Chim on the back. 

“Yeah, we don’t really talk about that stuff here. You can’t really show up without calling,” Chim says.

“Ah, c’mon, he’s no trouble. He even had time to give Cap a tutorial on how to make Korean dumplings, uhm… man..dela?”

Eddie gives Buck an exasperated yet fond look.

“Mandu,” Albert corrects.

“Mandu!” 

“I grew up watching my mother make them every other day. Best thing is you can freeze them in bulk, pop ‘em in a pan and boom! Lunch.”

“I’m gonna keep that in mind,” Bobby says.

“Even better, I snack on them at ball games,” Albert says.

Eddie points at him as Buck looks at Eddie. 

“Wait, you like baseball?” Eddie asks. 

“Very much.” 

“We should go to a game together.” 

Buck smiles. “Finally, now you have someone else, you don’t have to keep dragging me.” 

Eddie gives him a look. “Don’t lie, Buck. You like them. Besides it gives you more time to spend with Christopher.”

“No, it gives Christopher and I more time to laugh at you when you get angry when your team loses.” 

Eddie shoves him away. “Whatever.” 

Chim interrupts their conversation. “He’s probably not gonna be here that long.” 

Hen smacks him on the stomach as she goes to sit beside Albert. 

“Hi, my name is Hen. I’m your brother’s long time bestie.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

*

“Mr. Diaz. I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” His therapist, Frank, says.

“Hey Frank, yeah, but I guess I just needed to talk about something.” 

“Okay, go ahead.”

“I… well… recently I’ve been thinking a lot about Buck’s accident.”

“When he was pinned under the truck?”

Eddie nods, taking a deep breath. “Yeah.” 

“Okay, go on.”

“I just keep thinking about how helpless I felt and I don’t know why this is happening now.” 

“I think you do.”

Eddie looks at him in confusion. “What?” 

“How long have you and Buck been a couple?” 

“Uh, about a month now.”

“Okay, and how are things with him?”

“They’re great, Frank. He’s amazing and wonderful and it almost seems too good to be true. He deserves someone so much better than a man like me.” 

“There’s your answer.” 

“What? Frank, I don’t get it.”

“You’re scared of losing him, Eddie.” 

Eddie pauses. Of course he’s scared of losing him. He loves Buck and he never wants to see him get hurt.

“Of course I am. I don’t want him to get hurt but I never thought about his accident this much before. Now every little thing that happens reminds me of his accident.” 

“That’s not what I mean when I say you’re scared of losing him.”

“Then what do you mean?” 

“I mean you’re scared of losing him to someone else. You think he’s too good for you. You think he deserves better. Which is why your brain is bringing that trauma to mind. Eddie that trauma didn’t just happen to Buck, it happened to all of you. That helplessness you felt that day is real. You weren’t able to do anything more than just stand there and watch. Everything was out of your control. It’s not anymore. Tell me something, do you love him?”

Eddie nods without a moment's hesitation. 

“Have you told him?” 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, not yet.” 

“Tell him. Take that control back. He cares about you and he cares about Christopher. He’s not going to leave you. You are good, Eddie. You are worth it. You deserve good things and so does Buck.” 

Eddie feels as if a weight has been lifted off him. 

“Thanks, Frank.”

“You feeling better?”

“So much.”

“Good, I’m glad. You deserve to be happy. Tell him how you feel. You’ll feel even better. Seize the day.”

Eddie smiles and nods. “I will.”

*

After his therapy session things feel a lot more clear. He rushes home and changes his clothes, making sure to wear something nice. He wants Buck to spend the night so he can tell him he loves him, he still has to ask but he knows Buck will say yes. He runs his fingers through his hair before spritzing himself with a bit of cologne. He grabs his phone, wallet, and keys and goes into Christopher’s room.

“Hey buddy, you all ready to spend the night with Harry and May?” He asks.

“Yeah!” 

Eddie smiles. “Alright, where’s your bag?” 

“On the bed.” 

Eddie goes over and picks it up, making sure Christopher has everything he’ll need for the night.

“Okay, we’re good. Let’s go.” 

They make their way outside and Eddie buckles Christopher into the back. He goes back to lock the door. He dials Buck’s number and puts the phone between his ear and shoulder as he locks up. 

_ “Hey, Eds.”  _

“Hi babe, you ready?” Eddie asks. 

_ “Yeah. Just waiting for you.”  _

“Okay, I’m just leaving now. We gotta drop Christopher off at Bobby and Athena’s for his sleepover before we head to the bar.” 

_ “Okay, no problem.”  _

“I was thinking we could maybe have a sleepover of our own?” Eddie’s voice takes on a flirty tone.

_ “Oh, and what would we do at this sleepover?”  _ Buck asks, chuckling lightly.

“Whatever you want, querido.” Eddie smiles. “I have something I want to tell you.”

_ “Everything okay?”  _

“Yeah, everything is fine.” 

_ “Okay, yeah sure. Speaking of telling people things. We should probably tell them about us tonight.” _

“Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we can tell Bobby and Athena before we head over to the bar?” 

_ “Sounds like a plan. See you soon, babe. Also I picked up the paperwork we need to give to Bobby about us being in a relationship and filled it out so he doesn’t have to worry about it.”  _

“Oh god, I totally forgot about that. Thank you, Evan.” 

_ “I know you’ve got a lot on your mind recently, baby, it’s okay.” _

“God, you’re the best. See you in a bit.”

_ “Bye.”  _

*

“Christopher, I’m going to go get Buck, okay? I’ll be back in two minutes,” Eddie says, turning around to look at Christopher in the backseat. 

Christopher nods. “Okay, dad.” 

Eddie hops out of the car and rushes up towards Buck’s apartment, not wanting to leave Christopher in the truck alone for too long. 

He knocks on the door and Buck opens it seconds later. 

“Hey, you could’ve just texted me,” Buck says as he steps outside.

“I could’ve, but then I wouldn’t have been able to do this.” He pulls Buck in with a hand around the waist and kisses him. 

Buck smiles against his lips before kissing him back, running the backs of his fingers across Eddie’s cheek. 

“Well okay then. I take it your therapy session went well?” Buck asks as he hands Eddie their file and turns around to lock up. 

Eddie plasters himself against Buck’s back, smacking his ass. “It went great. Thanks for encouraging me to go.”

Buck yelps as Eddie grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes. 

“Eddie!” 

Eddie laughs as he pulls back. 

“C’mon, Christopher’s waiting in the car.” 

*

Twenty minutes later the three of them find themselves standing outside Bobby and Athena’s door.

Buck and Eddie glance towards one another. 

“You ready?” Eddie asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” he replies before knocking on the door.

Athena opens the door letting them in. 

“Hey, boys. Come in.” 

They follow her in and say goodbye to Christopher before he takes off with Harry to his room. 

“Are you boys headed over to Chimney’s party?” Bobby asks as he comes over to them. 

“Uh, yeah… we were hoping to talk to you both real quick before we got going though. If you don’t mind?” Eddie says.

“Of course, is everything okay?” He asks as he leads them over to the dining table to sit. 

Buck and Eddie take a seat beside each other across from Athena and Bobby.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Buck says. He looks to Eddie who nods and hands the file to Bobby. 

“What’s this? You aren’t quitting are you?” Bobby asks jokingly, opening the file.

“No, not quitting,” Eddie laughs. He looks at Buck and takes his hand in his own. “Buck and I are together.” 

Bobby looks at them. “When did this happen?” 

“About a month ago,” Buck says, squeezing Eddie’s hand.

“Can’t say I’m surprised. You boys are made for one another,” Athena says giving them a proud smile, which they return. 

“Bobby?” Buck says as they return their attention to Bobby.

Bobby looks over their paperwork. “Well you filled out the paperwork correctly and I don’t have to do it. So, I say, I’m happy for you both. Congratulations.” 

Buck chuckles. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“Thanks, Cap.” 

Athena and Bobby get up and give them both a hug. 

“Have you told anyone else yet?” Athena asks.

“No, only Christopher knows. We’re planning to tell the rest at Chim’s party tonight.”

Bobby nods. “Well not going to lie, I’m very impressed you managed to keep it so professional at work for so long. I expect it to stay the same.”

Buck laughs glancing at Eddie.

“Promise. We know we have jobs to do,” Buck says.

Bobby nods. “Alright, go have fun tonight.” 

“Thanks, Bobby.” They walk over to the door and Athena opens it for them. 

“And remember,” Athena looks at them both, “honesty and compromise. It’s how a partnership lasts so long.”

They give her a nod. 

Bobby wraps his hand around her waist as they watch Buck and Eddie make their way to their truck hand in hand. 

*

When Buck and Eddie get to the bar, Albert and Hen are already there going crazy at the karaoke station. 

Buck gives them a small wave as they take a seat at the bar, ordering a couple beers for themselves. 

They’re listening to Hen and Albert sing, they were quite good actually, when Chim and Maddie show up. 

“Hey guys! Happy Birthday, Chim!” Buck says as he gets up to give Chimney a hug.

“Happy Birthday, Chim.” Eddie gives him a hug and slaps him on the back before sitting down again. He passes them both their drinks as they sit down together. 

Hen and Albert join them after their last song and a short while later a game of pool begins.

*

“I mean I get it. You know, sometimes you gotta put a little mileage between yourself and home so you can figure out what you want and who you are,” Buck says as he sits down on the corner of the pool table. 

“If I hadn’t enlisted, I would’ve still been working with my pops,” Eddie says, looking for a better angle for his turn.

“Eddie, don’t encourage him to go off to war,” Maddie says.

“Sorry-”

“Uh there’s as much virtue to the noble warrior as there is to the most enlightened of scholars.”

Eddie points at Albert as he looks over to them. 

“That. What he said,” Eddie says with a cheerful smile.

Buck gives him a fond look as Eddie walks over to stand beside Buck.

“Listen, everyone has their path. You just, do you, Albert,” Hen says.

“I will. I will do me,” Albert replies.

Hen laughs.

“You might wanna watch how you phrase that one, buddy” Buck says laughing. 

“How about I do you?” Eddie whispers in his ear, chest brushing against Buck’s back. Buck flushes as he feels the warmth of Eddie behind him. He nudges Eddie back with his shoulder. 

“Eddie!” He hisses. 

Eddie tries not to laugh.

“Maybe we should tell them now?” Eddie asks.

Buck nods, but before they can say anything Albert continues.

“I just need a little of my brother’s courage,” Albert says. “He did not let father dictate his life. He took a stand, got out. Came to America to follow his dreams.” 

“There was no stand,” Chimney shakes his head as he leans back against the bar table, “I didn’t get out. I was left behind.” 

“Hey, Chim…” Maddie places a hand on his shoulder. 

Chimney ignores her. “See most of my life, all I wanted was for him to see me. To be proud of me… be proud to call me his son, but no matter what I did I was always invisible. Because, you are the only son that he cares about,” Chim says, pointing at Albert.

Buck and Eddie share a look, this is not going to end well.

“You have alll his attention. Alllll his love and you just walked away from it all which I guess it’s easy for you because you’ve never had to work for it. Noo.” He swings out his hand and knocks over a beer bottle. 

Eddie looks at Hen who shakes her head at him. 

Chimney rights the bottle before turning back to Albert. “Because everybody, everybody loves Albert. This entire table is proof of that.” 

“You do not know what my life was like at home.” 

“I know you have always had a family, and I have always been trying to piece one together. Well these people are all I have, you don’t get to take them too.”

Albert is doing his best to hold his tears in as he listens to Chimney. 

“I do not wish to take anything from you, Howard. I’m your brother.” 

“You are not my brother.” 

Eddie and Buck once again share a look, not wanting to interrupt Chimney and Albert. Wanting them to talk it out.

“I had a brother. His name was Kevin and he died.” Chimney’s own eyes are filling up with tears as he says everything that’s on his drunken mind. He gets up and in Albert’s face. “You see Albert. You didn’t come to me because you wanted to be my brother. You came to me because you needed something from me.”

Albert sucks in a shaky breath as he tosses his pool cue on the table and walks out the door. 

Eddie lets out an exasperated sigh, throwing his hand up. Buck pushes himself off the table, brushing against Eddie and then Chim. 

“Hey, hey, Albert! C’mon Chim!” He says as he goes after Albert. “Albert!” 

Eddie and Hen come closer to Chim. Eddie raises his hands in question. 

“I know. I suck,” Chim says, not looking at them.

*

Eddie meets Buck outside, who has an arm wrapped around Albert as they sit on the curb. Buck meets his gaze and gives him a nod. 

“You okay, Albert?” Eddie asks, coming over to them.

Albert looks up at Eddie. “Yes, I’m okay. I’m sorry to have ruined the night.” 

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything,” Buck says squeezing his shoulder. 

Eddie nods. 

“I told Albert he can spend the night at my place.” 

Eddie nods again. “Okay, you want me to drop you both off?” 

“Yeah, please.” 

“Okay.”

They walk over to Eddie’s truck and Albert gets in the back. Before Eddie can get in the driver’s side Buck grabs his hand and pulls him back. Eddie gives him a questioning look. 

“You okay?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, I’m good. I just, I’m sorry about tonight. I know you were looking forward to the rest of the night,” Buck says looking away.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You’re a good man, Evan Buckley and I’m so proud of you for taking care of others, especially when they can’t,” Eddie says as he grabs Buck’s chin and forces him to look at him. 

“Thank you, Eddie. So, what did you want to tell me?” Buck asks.

“Uh, what?” Eddie suddenly feels nervous and he feels his palms start to sweat.

“You said you want to tell me something? Everything is okay, right? I mean, I know you said it is but you’re suddenly looking like you’re going to throw up.” 

“I… yeah… everything is good. I just…” Eddie pauses. He didn’t exactly expect to tell Buck he loves him in the parking lot of a bar while a man throws up nearby but hey, spontaneity is a thing. Besides, he loves Buck and he doesn’t know why he should have to wait any longer to tell him. He’s waited long enough and the more he thinks about it the more nervous he’s going to get. 

“Eddie…”

“I love you,” Eddie blurts.

Buck pauses, his eyes widening in shock. “You really had to tell me this in the middle of a parking lot while a man throws up five feet away from us?”

“Well, I was planning on telling you in the comfort of our nice clean home but I figured why wait any longer. My feelings are going to be the same whether I tell you in a parking lot or at our house.”

“Our house?” 

“Yeah… our house. Our home. Will you move in with me?” 

“Eddie…”

“I mean you don’t have to say yes right away… I just thought I would give you the option since you’re over so much anyways and half your wardrobe is over there.” 

Buck chuckles. “Yes. Yes, I’ll move in with you and I love you too.”

Eddie grins from ear to ear as he tugs Buck in by the waist giving him a soft kiss.

“Although, I really really wish we were at home right now,” Buck whispers against his lips. 

“Me too, but right now Albert needs you.”

“I kinda need  _ you,  _ right now,” he says, grinding his hips against Eddie’s.

“Buck, Dios! Don’t do this to me, right now,” Eddie growls as his grip tightens on Buck’s waist. 

“Okay, okay.” Buck shoves him away with a hand to the chest as he goes around the truck to the passenger side.

Eddie takes a deep breath before hopping in, Buck is going to kill him. 

*

Once they are outside Buck’s apartment Eddie looks over at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says. 

Buck nods and leans over to cup his face in his palm and kiss him. 

“You two are together?” Albert asks.

Buck nearly jumps in shock. He had almost forgotten Albert was in the back seat.

Eddie has a similar expression on his face as he looks at Albert.

“We are,” he says.

Albert nods. “You two are very good together. I hope you have a happy life together.” 

Eddie smiles softly as he looks at Buck. 

“Thanks, Albert.” 

Albert nods and gets out of the truck, giving them a moment alone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, mi amor.” 

Buck nods. “I love you.” 

Eddie smiles. “I’m never going to get tired of hearing that.” 

“And I’m never going to get tired of saying it.” 

Eddie chuckles as he leans in to give Buck one last kiss before he goes.

“I love you too.” 

Buck gets out of the truck and he and Albert head into the building. 

*

The following night everyone gathers at Eddie’s house, now also Buck’s, except no one knows that yet. 

Chimney and Albert have talked through their issues and everything is good again. Everyone is happy. 

Albert, Buck, and Christopher are playing on the couch. Albert had immediately taken to Christopher and vice versa as soon as they saw each other. 

Eddie is setting up the table with spoons and forks when Chimney comes towards him with a pile of napkins from the kitchen. 

“You ever think it’s weird we spend fifty some hours a week together and still hang out?” Chim asks.

Eddie glances at him before setting the red solo cups down on the table. “No. What’s that saying? You got the family you’re born into and the one you choose. Well, that’s what the one-eighteen is. The family we chose,” he says as he goes back to setting the table.

Chim gives him a small nod, smiling as he looks over to see the other firefighters meeting Albert.

Eddie smacks Chimney with the napkins as he goes over to Christopher while Buck goes to the kitchen to help Maddie.

She’s just finishing setting up the plates when he walks in. He reaches over to grab some food off the plate when she smacks his hand away.

“No!”

Buck looks at the plates. “You’re not going to put out the cookies I brought?” 

“It’s not time for dessert and why are you acting like you made them yourself?” She asks, resting her hand on the chair as she looks at him.

“I drove myself to go buy them,” Buck says.

Maddie laughs.

“Look, I don’t really get why I had to bring something anyway. You practically shamed me into it.” He says, looking around at the food on the table.

“Because that’s what you do when someone invites you to their house. You don’t show up empty handed.”

“Uh, this is Eddie’s house. I’m not really a guest,” Buck says, wondering how to bring up the fact that they are together without having her freak out and alert everyone else. 

“Okay, I was trying to save you from yourself,” she says, “like always.” 

“About that, there’s something I want to tell you.” 

Maddie frowns. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s okay. In fact, everything is great.” 

Maddie looks at him expectantly.

“I wanted to let you know that Eddie and I are together.” 

“Together?” She asks.

“Yeah.”

“Like  _ together _ together? Like as in you’re dating?” She asks again.

“Yes. We’re dating.”

“How long?!” 

“About a month and he just asked me to move in with him last night.”

“Oh my god, finally! I can’t believe you two have managed to hide this so well for so long… actually no. You do always act so coupley even before you got together it seemed like nothing changed.” 

“Nothing has changed… except we’re fucking now.” 

“Ew, gross, Evan! I don’t need to hear about your sex life,” she says, “But I’m happy for you Buck, you and Eddie deserve each other. You bring out the good in one another.” 

She pulls him into a hug which he returns happily. 

“Does anyone else know?” She asks.

“Christopher, obviously and Bobby and Athena. We told them yesterday. Oh, and Albert, we accidentally kissed in front of him. We’re planning to tell everyone else today.” 

“Accidentally?” She laughs.

“Yeah, we forgot he was in the truck with us.” 

Maddie laughs again. “Oh my god. Well, I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks. You are a good sister. I’m lucky to have you.” 

“We’re lucky to have each other,” she says nodding her head. “Now, help me carry all this out.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

*

A couple hours later the party is in full swing. Everyone is taking up every available place to sit. 

The doorbell rings and Eddie gets up to answer the door, smiling at Buck and Christopher having another tickle fight, as he goes. He opens the door to see Hen and Karen on the other end with the cutest baby girl in Karen’s arms. 

“Hey, I hope we aren’t too late!” Karen says.

“Karen, Hen, you made it. Welcome, and who’s this precious girl?” Eddie coos as he smiles at her.

Nia kicks her legs around at the attention she receives from him. 

“This is Nia, our foster,” Hen says.

“She’s beautiful. You mind if I hold her?” He asks, suddenly having baby fever.

“Of course,” Karen gently hands her to him. “She’s very cheerful.” 

Eddie carefully cradles her in his arms peering down at her. 

“Hello, cariña.” 

She laughs, smacking her hand against his chin. He smiles as they walk towards the rest of their family.

*

Buck looks up to see Eddie walking into the room with a baby in his arms.  _ Fuck, why is that so hot? _

He gets up and goes over to him. 

“Who’s this cutie?” He asks.

“Everyone,” Hen says, getting the attention of everyone there, “meet Nia. She’s our foster.” 

Everyone crowds around Eddie to meet baby Nia. 

“She’s so cute,” Maddie says, tickling Nia’s belly slightly, who laughs at the attention. 

Hen sits down on the ground beside Christopher and Eddie hands Nia to her. Buck sits behind Christopher as he watches him carefully interact with Nia. Everyone else either sits on the couches or on the floor around them.

Eddie smiles lovingly at his family before going over to say goodbye to the rest of their firefighters as they leave for the night, leaving only Buck, Hen, Karen, Albert, Chim, Maddie, and Christopher and himself. He locks the door and heads into the kitchen, clearing up the rest of the stuff off the tables.

Buck finds him a couple minutes later. 

“Hey, you need some help?” He asks.

“Nope, just finishing up,” Eddie says, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning the counter with a cloth. 

Buck walks over to him and leans against the counter.

“Eds…”

Eddie drops the cloth in the sink before looking at him. “Yeah?” 

“Can I just say how hot it is seeing you holding a baby?” Buck says, hands going to his belt. 

Eddie laughs as his gaze drops down to where Buck’s hands are. He steps between Buck’s spread legs.

“Yeah?” He places his hands behind Buck on the counter.

Buck nods. “Yeah.” His gaze drops to Eddie’s lips, who licks them when he notices Buck staring. 

“Te amo, mi amor.” Eddie whispers. 

Buck meets his gaze before he leans in. 

His lips barely brush against Eddie’s when Maddie walks into the kitchen.

“Whooops! Sorry, boys! I wanted to see if you needed any help,” she says. 

Eddie flushes a bright red and Buck groans head dropping down onto Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Maddie!” 

“Sorry! Okay, okay. I’m leaving! Also I think you should tell the others before someone other than me walks in on you again.”

“Maddie!”

She laughs as she bounces away.

Buck lifts his head as he searches Eddie’s eyes. 

“You ready?”

Eddie nods, “Well I mean, yes, at least then we don’t have to hide when I want to kiss you.” 

Buck laughs, kissing him softly before shoving Eddie back so he could escape his arms. He grabs Eddie’s hand and tugs him towards the living room. “Let’s do this!”

“Seize the day?”

“Seize the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> SEIZE THE DAY
> 
> Kudos are love  
> Comments keep me going
> 
> Send me prompts and scream at me on tumblr --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)  
> Ask Eddie questions here --> [askeddiediaz-118](https://askeddiediaz-118.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the Buddie Discord --> [Link](https://discord.gg/FKx2PpZ)


End file.
